Time Blazers
by Chriskratt99
Summary: I would make this a cross over but it has too many settings... hope you enjoy this cuz it might put u to sleep in chap 3... (Just saying...) I dont own anything except the notes, and Joey, duh!
1. Western Times

"Mom?" "Yea?" "Where the heck are we?" "I dunno." Chris sat up to face Aviva, and so did Martin and Koki. They were all dressed in western clothes, and all there were were plains, and a couple cacti here and there. Aviva reached down to fix her pants, when her hand stopped at a gun holder. "What the heck?" She pulled out a handgun, and saw it was loaded. She put it back in quickly, and remembered her dad's side of the family descended from a long line of cops and sheriffs, and that her great great grandfather knew the great Sherlock Holmes and George Lestrade. Either way, Chris looked at her with a questioning look and smiled. "What?" "Why are you looking at me like that Chris?" "It's cause he likes you mom." "No duh Joey. I've I didn't love him, woulda' think I would be married with your father?" "That's true." "Hey Aviva, what's that on your chest?" "What?" "It looks like a badge. A sheriffs badge, mom." She looked at it, and it said Deputy. "I ain't no cop!" "We are all wearing one Aviva." "How the hell are we gonna do now?" Chris chuckled, and smirked. "You have good western language..." "I do?" "Yeh..." She looked curiously at Chris, and he smiled. A horse nudged her softly, and she turned. "Hey bucko..." "Bucko?! Really Aviva?" "Martin don't criticize me..." She got on top of the horse, and Joey smiled. "Mom why is that horse so tall?" "I don't know..." She turned, and there were some other horses.

In town everyone looked at them, and Aviva came across Jack Black... The meanest crook in town. "Mom..." Joey warned her, but Aviva approached him. She got her gun out army style, and Chris' eyes widened. "Um Aviva..." As they both approached each other, Aviva smirked. "So we meet again... Jack... Or should I say... Zach..." "How'd ya know buckaroo..." She tipped her hat up, and smirked. "I thought ya'll looked familiar..." She chuckled, and Koki watched her quietly. They had no idea where the tumble weed came from, but they rolled across both of them. Aviva growled, "So you're the Deputy's kid... Aren't ya?" "And what if I am..." She pointed the gun at him, and smirked. "Tell me something I don't know..." "Alrighty... You're going to jail..." She cuffed him, and the Sherriff appeared. "Ya'll did it Lestrade!" Aviva chuckled, and Martin remained quiet. That night, they sat quietly near the campfire, and Joey sighed. "Anyone for a sing along?" "What ya'll talking about? This is the wil west son..." "I know that but that's what they used to do..." "Hows about a lil story tellin'?" "Oh sure Aviva, that sounds great!"

After a round of spooky stories, Aviva smiled. "Time to hit the sack, buckaroos... Tomorrow's gonna be a looooonnnggg day..." "How come?" "We need to find that portal which will hopefully take us home..." "Ok Aviva..." "Get some shut eye..." Chris fell instantly asleep on Aviva, and Aviva smiled.


	2. Victorian Anyone?

The next day, they found a portal, but it took them to the Victorian era... The late 1800's. Inspector George Lestrade grabbed Chris by the neck, and Aviva smirked. "Ok grandpa... Let my husband go..." "You're a Lestrade?!" "Duh you're my... *makes calculations* Great grandfather times 15..." "Woah..." "Ah... Visitors, what do you make of this Watson?" "Well, eh... They're not from this era or city..." "Duh Sherlock..." "Ah... Another Lestrade. Pleasure to meet you." He bowed down, and Chris smirked. Aviva looked bewildered, and smiled. "Wow Sherlock... You haven't changed a bit... Especially Watson..." Watson blushed, and Sherlock smiled. "Ah.. Don't be stupid my dear Aviva... And who is this young fellow?" "Who? What young fellow? There's 3..." "Ah.. The short one with the green jacket..." "Which one? Both of them are wearing green.." "Ugh the older one my dear..." "Oh Chris..." "What a pleasure to meet you, Chris Kratt..." Chris gasped, and Sherlock smiled. "Don't you dare steal my wife from me..." "Who?" "Aviva... She's my wife..." "I don't even like mating... A mixture of the parents creeps me out..." "Hey..." Joey ran up to Sherlock, and smirked. "I must happen to be..." "Do be quiet Joey... I know..." Joey smiled, and sat down.


	3. Medieval And China Commotion?

After solving a case, they got sent to Medieval times. "What? I was a king?!" Martin looked at the king, who looked exactly like him. "Well, it beats being a cop, no?" "I guess so Koki..." They peeked inside, and they were dressed in weird clothes. "Its either Jester or dress... Decide Aviva..." "Jester... I don't wanna look like a girly girl..." She came back a couple of minutes later, when the king ordered for his jester. The knight pushed Aviva into the court room, and she turned bright red. "Now, make me laugh!" "Um... Do you like mime?" "Whatever is fine..." She started miming, and Chris broke out in laughter, so did the crew and the king. "Ahahaha so funny jester!" Aviva sighed heavily, and looked at the courtroom. He saw a prince that looked exactly like Chris, and turn out it was Chris. She followed him and when they got out, Joey laughed his head off. "Hehe I think this is the funniest you have ever acted mom!" They ran to the portal Koki found, and jumped in. They landed in ancient china, and Aviva was confused. "Excuse me what did you say?" She asked a guy, and he said it again. "Do you have an idea how to solve this?" "Confucius? What's that? Oh... Forgot about history... I sucked at it anyway..." Aviva chuckled, and Chris smiled. "So do you know?" "Uh... Let me search my notes..." Aviva reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here we go... Ms. Mendez's notes..." (A/N Ms. Mendez is my teacher in real life... HIYA MS.!) The man looked lost, and Aviva smiled:

Aviva's Notes

1\. Confucianism, Daoism, and Legalism

2\. Confucianism: Invented by a man named Confucius

3\. 5 basic relationships: Ruler and Subject, Husband and Wife, Older sibling and younger sibling, Father and Son, and Friend and Friend

4\. All people must obey those above them

5\. Influence: Respect for elders, proper behavior, and love of scholarship

6\. Laozi: Man who created Daoism, believed to have written Doo De Jing

7\. Yin: Shaded Yang: sunlit

8\. Rulers should be peaceful and not give many orders.

9\. Hanfeizi was a prince who created Legalism

10\. Legalism gave permission for rulers to punish those who did not obey

**I WILL STOP THERE FOR NOTES BECAUSE ONE: I WAS GETTING A HEAD ACHE THINKING ABOUT HISTORY AND 2: I DIDN'T WRITE NOTES FOR LEGALISM... REALLY... HISTORY IS NOT MY THING... ENGLISH AND SCIENCE IS,.. SORRY MENDEZ... AND AVIVA... GO FIND SOMETHING OTHER TO DO YOU'RE MAKING ME FALL ASLEEP... IF I FALL ASLEEP IN HISTORY I FALL ASLEEP WITH YOU TALKING LIKE MENDEZ... ;)**


End file.
